


A Cabin In the Woods

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [3]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "@BlackBlossom: Hiya! ^-^ I have a smutty one shot request, I was hoping it could be about a girl who finds herself lost in a forest and gets invited to Chris's house, and they get pervvy x'3 ty <33"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cabin In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

****You groan looking around feeling helplessly lost, it was official; you hated camping. What was supposed to be a relaxing night out in the woods, alone with your thoughts, and 'become one with nature' turned into a night of paranoia that you'd be eaten by a bear while shivering because you realized you had no idea how to maintain a fire – or even make one for that matter. With your phone dead you were helpless in calling for help to try to find your way back to your car, so resorted to the only thing you could, you started calling out for help. You felt like those moronic girls in horror movies that wouldn't even survive until half way through a slasher film, but you had no other option when the sun started going down so you continued calling out hoping someone would help you – and prayed they wouldn't be some psycho axe killer. Your feet were killing you and the cold winter air was picking back up making you shiver, fuck, you felt like you'd just die out here, you could practically see the headlines now ' **moronic girl goes camping and dies due to stupidity** '.

"Fucking hell...' you sigh deeply, rubbing your arms in hopes of warming yourself.

That's when you heard it, a twig snapping and you immediately freeze.

' _This is how I die,'_ you internally dread, turning around you jump and fall backwards.

"Whoa there, you okay?" the man questions, walking over to you to help you up.

"Y-Yeah, sorry I just...I'm lost," you pathetically confess, looking up at the tall man.

"Well it's getting dark, I have a cabin not too far from here which you can crash at for the night and I'll help you find your way back tomorrow?" he offers and you smile, nodding.

"Thank you so much," you reply, walking with him the way he seemed to have come.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Well I was camping out last night and slept through most of the morning because I couldn't sleep whatsoever the night before," you replied, glancing over at him.

' _He'd really handsome...'_ you think, another thought immediately coming to mine which you voice.

"You're not, like, gonna kill me and eat me or some shit, right?" sure you said it in a joking manner, but part of you was serious about the question.

He laughs, he has a really nice laugh.

"Nah, no need to worry, bufflo wings are more my thing," he chuckle, adding. "I'm Chris by the way, Chris Cerulli."

"Nice to meet you Chris and thanks for saving my ass, I'm (Y/N)," You reply, feeling not only safe with him but also as if it were natural talking to him.

"Well (Y/N), welcome to mu humble abode," Chris says, gesturing to a log cabin.

It was nothing fancy, it wasn't necessarily small but moderate sized and seemingly welcoming, how had you missed it? Oh well, entering the cabin before Chris – who held the door open for you – you smile upon feeling the warmth engulf you. Fuck, you really needed that. Walking further in you immediately head towards the burning fire, holding out your hands and stretching out your cold fingers feeling the flames slowly but surely thaw them.

"I was about to make some hot chocolate, what some?" Chris offers and you look over your shoulder at the man.

"Yes please."

With that he heads into the small kitchen and gets to work, after a few moments you pull off your hoodie and sit on the couch that was stationed in front of the fire and noticed scraps of several loose sheets of paper sprawled out on the coffee table. Your curiosity gets the best of you, looking at the sheets of paper realizing they were music sheets, was Chris a musician?

"I usually come up here to write," a voice suddenly says, making you jump a little.

"Man you just _love_ coming out of nowhere huh?" you chuckle, looking back at the music sheets. "You're a musician?"

"Yeah, I'm working on my band's third studio album," he replies, setting a mug on a small clearing on the table. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company."

"Whoa, that's awesome...mind if I read them?"

The man nods and takes a sip from his mug, discreetly watching you while you read the scribbled down lyrics. You smiled upon reading them, they were very theatrical and yet seemed to hold an underling message in each one, one specific song caught your eye.

You read the title aloud, " _Contemptress..._ sounds sexy, _"_ you joke, smiling over at the pale-man who chuckles.

"Yeah I guess it is, a friend of mine is singing it with me."

"Man that sounds like so much fun, what's your band called?"

"Motionless in White," you pause for a moment, the name sounding somewhat familiar.

"I think I've heard you guys before...um, I think the song was _Ghost In the Mirror,_ " you say, Chris suddenly laughs.

"Oh fuck, we've gotten a crap ton better since back then...I haven't even listened to that song on ages!" the man laughs, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Here, this is from our last album," he says playing a song.

You were surprised by the sudden screaming, not that you weren't a metal fan yourself, but if this was his band they really _have_ changed – in a good way. You intently listened to the song, leaning back on the couch beside Chris while sipping at your hot chocolate.

' _Damn Chris makes a mean hot coco!'_ you internally exclaim, taking another of the hot liquid.

By the end of the song, you were smiling and so was he. You couldn't help but note how comforting his smile was, despite his intimidating outward appearance Chris seemed like a genuinely kind person with a, dare you say, fluffy interior.

"Damn your vocalist has some lungs!" you chuckle, smiling at the tattooed-man who laughs a little.

"Why thank you, that's sweet of you to say."

That's when it clicks in your head.

"Wait...was that _you_ singing?" you ask, surprised by the contrast of his speaking voice compared to the mixture of screaming and growls.

"Yeah, that was our song _Devil's Night,"_ he replies, seemingly amused by your surprise.

The rest of the night continued that way, you and Chris talking about anything from his musical career to your shared love of hockey. It was when you yawned that he decided to call it a night, you felt slightly deflated wanting to talk to him far more but knew he was tired too, the glazed look in his eyes telling you so. So you bid him goodnight and lay on the couch, snuggled in a warm blanket and stare at the fire a few feet in front of you. You started to does off when it suddenly hit you; that look...you weren't sure but you couldn't deny the attraction you felt towards the man and decided to take a risk. Slowly sitting up you breathe deeply, moving to stand but suddenly stop and jump almost screaming in surprise, laughing nervously when you see Chris.

"Jesus Chris!" you exclaim, placing a hand on your chest.

He stares at you a bit nervously and chuckles himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry (Y/N), I thought...um...I thought you might need something?" he says lamely, it was clear to you that you both had the same idea.

"Yeah, I did need something..." you reply, moving to stand and walk over to Chris.

Knowing you'd chicken out of you stopped you just went for it, cupping his neck you pull the singer down to kiss you about to second guess yourself until he grips your hips and kisses you back. Chris deepens the kiss before backing you up against the wall, pressing his lean body against yours as his hands slowly slide up under your shirt.

"Shit (Y/N), for a second I thought I was about to be a total creep," he chuckles breathily, looking down at you.

You giggle softly, "trust me, I felt the same way."

The two of you resume your kiss and Chris moves his hands down to pick you up by your thighs, instinctively you wrap your legs around his waist and moan softly when he ruts them against yours. The loose fabric of his sweatpants did nothing to conceal his growing arousal and your moans explicitly displayed the way you felt. Grinding your hips against his you moan, feeling your arousal pool in your underwear, running your hands through his hair you pull Chris back into a heated kiss before meeting his darkened hazel-eyes.

"B-Bed," you softly moan out, moving back to kiss him when he moves the two of you to the bedroom.

Neither of you waste any time and immediately begin stripping the second you enter the darkened room, you straddle his waist and impale yourself with his length, moaning at the intrusion and scrape your nails down his chest. Once adjusting you start moving, bouncing on his length, switch between thrusting and circling your hips. It had been a while since you'd had sex and the absence of the act was taking its toll on you, each thrust making your body tremble and his caresses from soft brushes to harsh gropes made your skin tingle. Chris chokes back a moan and you know he's close, leaning forward you kiss him deeply and clamp down around him, moaning into his mouth as you cum around him and he follows not long after. You slump down on him, breathing heavily while the two of you tremble with aftershocks.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to get lost in the woods," you joke, your voice slightly hoarse as you lift yourself off the man.

Chris smiles up at you and chuckles softly, "I second that thought."

The two of you laugh softly before falling asleep in each other's embrace, lest to say, you guys had some fun before making breakfast the next morning.

You could get used to this.


End file.
